


grief and permission across time without setting

by peccadilloes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peccadilloes/pseuds/peccadilloes
Summary: yes calmer than life wow righter than cool we're so stupid- Diane di Prima, “What Morning Is”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RuinsPlume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinsPlume/gifts).



> yes calmer than life wow righter than cool we're so stupid  
> \- Diane di Prima, “What Morning Is”

Remus, weight on one elbow, legs tucked to the side, feet dangling off the edge. Him in some boring thrift store professorial clothes. Call this “having a very queer look if someone were _reading_ for it.” Say, “Dark brown pants that fit snug on the ass -- the way the seam rides up -- and some wrinkling oxford shirt rolled at the sleeves and coming undone. Just the hint of his undershirt.” He’s probably still got his loafers on and is thinking about kicking them off: the sound they’d make on the floor if he did and the condition of his socks.


	2. Chapter 2

The back of the motorbike at night. His hood parachuting in the wind. When they pull off outta the sky to curve the Muggle highway Remus doesn't ask why that is but brings his head in his helmet down low behind Sirius’s and feels the clink of contact.

Sirius in blue jeans and a long-sleeved shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

Tonks moving her head side to side and the colors in her hair are changing.


End file.
